So Many Hibirds, So Little Time
by Kaemiri
Summary: When Tsuna finds a nest with Hibird's help, he suddenly becomes Mama!Tsuna of the little abandoned nest. What happens when Hibari finds out? Is he going to be Papa!Hibari? Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

So while the new chapter of The Bridge Between is being beta-ed (that's why it hasn't been updated) I decided to give you guys a little treat.

Squeeeeeeeeeeeee- Hibird! I got a Hibird plushy : )

So we all know that Hibird is &^&%$^&*&( #$% cute, for lack of a better description, and I personally like 1827, I present to you a two-shot.

(By the way this is un-beta-ed)

I hope you all enjoy!

~So many Hibirds, so little time~

Tsuna was not being dame-Tsuna.

Many of the student body was scared as to why suddenly the dame-est student in school suddenly paid more attention in class, stopped being a ditzy person, etc.

Although he paid more attention in class, his grades didn't improve much sadly.

What was probably stranger was that Tsuna willingly went to the library every day. He always rushed out after school, and then went somewhere else. Not even his guardians could keep track of him. Reborn wondered if Tsuna had actually learned something from him.

(-)

Nana had noticed that a few blankets and towels had gone missing over the past few weeks. Her son would rush home, finish his homework early and then leave again. She vaguely wondered what he was doing, but she hoped her son was having fun.

(-)

Over the next week, Gokudera was worried about his Boss's health. Tsuna looked extremely haggered, and had dark circles under his eyes. The brunette disappeared at lunch, when he usually ate with them on the roof. However he wasn't the only one worried about him.

(-)

Tsuna huffed as he rushed out of school again, diverting from Yamamoto and Gokudera. He felt bad he really did, but he didn't want to get in trouble, or hurt the little one's he was protecting.

A couple of weeks ago Hibird had perched on his head, chirping, 'park' over and over again. Tsuna wondered where Hibari was because Hibird was after all his. When he went to the park which wasn't more than a few blocks from school, Tsuna looked around to see what Hibird was so upset about. Hibird flew off his head and went to a tall, rather mature tree. Tsuna followed the fluffy little yellow bird, who was hopping around the base of the tree.

Tsuna noticed a small heap of twigs that suspiciously looked like a nest. He looked up at the tree thinking that maybe it had fallen. He knelt next to the fragile nest noticing that there were actually a couple of little white eggs inside, it looked like they were safe but the mother was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna didn't want to touch it in case the mama bird came back.

Tsuna watched as Hibird hopped into the little eggs and ruffled his feathers so he covered them better.

"Have you been taking care of them?" Tsuna petted the bird's soft head. "I wonder where the mama is." Hibird flapped his wings, taking flight and sat on Tsuna's shoulder.

"Mama! Mama!" Tsuna looked around thinking that the mama bird had come back. Hibird jumped up and down on his shoulder, "Mama! Mama!" Hibird then fluttered down to the nest and repeated the action one more time. Tsuna thought Hibird couldn't possibly be saying what he was.

The brunette pointed to himself, "I'm Mama?"

"Mama! Mama!" Hibird flew delighted around his head before resting by the nest again.

"EHHHHH!"

And so began Tsuna's routine of looking after the little eggs.

Tsuna didn't know anything about taking care of baby birds, and thought about going to the school library but then people would wonder why he was checking out books. So he went to the local library but that seemed to cause more of an uproar at the school. He had learned that baby birds were hard to take care of.

He borrowed some of his mothers blankets and towels to wrap around the nest to try to keep it warmer, he made sure he got up early every morning to see that Hibird was resting on the nest, he smiled at the cute picture. He checked and stayed with the nest for an hour or two so that Hibird could go eat, or whatever it was he did. However Tsuna never knew how taxing being a step-parent was. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited to see them hatch. He had debated with himself in taking the nest home with him but he worried that Lambo and I-pin would accidently hurt them or something else.

So he opted to keep them at the park where Hibird could also watch over them. The only problem was keeping the little nest a secret, and so far he was proud of himself for doing so. It wouldn't be too soon until they hatched. In a book he read it said that if the eggs lost heat for more than half an hour the baby chicks would be irreversibly damaged and may not even hatch. Luckily he had Hibird but he hoped that the blankets and the towels also helped. In another article it said to rotate the eggs daily so that the little embryo's didn't get stuck to the side of the egg.

But honestly Tsuna was more worried about what would happen after they hatched, the article said that without "Wild bird parents" the little one's wouldn't know how to fly, find water and food, and many other things they needed for survival. He hoped that Hibird would take care of them once they hatched. Tsuna knew the only thing he could probably do was feed them in the morning, afternoon, and at night.

Speaking of the afternoon, leaving school at lunch was nerve racking. Students weren't allowed off-campus at lunch. By some miracle he had managed to avoid Hibari. Tsuna knew if he ever got caught, it would be the end of him. He always climbed up a tree that was near one of the school walls so he could hop over quickly, he had put a wooden box on the opposite side so he could get back into the school.

He also bought some bird feed for Hibird so that he could have a snack while Tsuna ate his lunch under the tree. Tsuna enjoyed the quiet time he shared with the small bird. He vaguely wondered if Hibari suspected anything with the yellow bird's absence. He knew that Hibari feed Hibird, but Tsuna knew that the bird didn't leave the nest unless he was there.

And so went on this routine for the next couple of days.

(-)

Tsuna was really worried, last night on the news a storm was said to move in overnight. He had on a sweater-vest over his usual uniform as it was cold outside. He had checked on Hibird that morning and he seemed to be doing fine. Tsuna was worried that it was going to rain. The sky was dark and it didn't look very friendly. He only hoped that the rain would hold off until school was over.

Sadly fate was never on his side.

About two hours before lunch, it had started to down pour. Tsuna fidgeted in his seat looking out the window with worry etched on his face. He didn't notice but Yamamoto and Gokudera were watching him. Minato-sensei had noticed as well but left the brunette alone as he had been paying attention to his lectures the past few weeks. Tsuna jolted slightly in his seat raising his hand, his face looked panicked.

"Can I use the restroom please?" Minato-sensei let Tsuna go. He walked as he normally would out of the class room before running down the hall way startling some of the other classes that were going on, but in his rush he didn't notice that he ran by the disciplinary committee's room.

Tsuna rushed outside, covering his face from the onslaught of rain, he really wished he had brought a umbrella with him to school that day. He looked around the front of the school where he had seen Hibird struggling against the wind and rain. He found the little bird, wet and shaking a little on the ground next to the school gate. Tsuna tucked Hibird inside his vest the best he could before running down to the park, not noticing that a certain prefect was watching him.

"Herbivore…"

(-)

Tsuna knew why Hibird had come to the school, a tree branch had fallen near the nest. Tsuna carefully pulled the debris away from the nest. The towels and blankets he had wrapped around the nest were soaked, he really hoped that the eggs weren't too cold for too long. Luckily the tree provided some protection from the rain but not near enough. Tsuna shivered as his own clothes were soaked through, but he wasn't worried about himself. He pulled the wet towels and blankets away from the nest and sat down in the dirt at the base of the tree, gathering up the nest in his hands. Hibird that was still tucked in his vest popped out, ruffled his feathers and sat back on the eggs. Tsuna leaned over the nest, keeping the wind and rain off of it. He brought his knees up to his chest keeping the nest covered in his lap. He blew hot air onto Hibird trying to dry him off.

His hands were cold but Tsuna just curled around the precious cargo, he hoped the rain would stop soon.

(-)

Hibari grabbed his Tonfa's before leaving the school and following Tsuna out of the school. The Herbivore had been causing more uproars than usual in his school. The chairman of the school was happy that the lowest student in school was doing a little better. Hibari was still thinking Tsuna was a Herbivore. The rain didn't bother the prefect as he followed the other who was wholly unaware of his presence.

He was interested in what the Herbivore was up to since he had the nerve to skip out on school. Hibari watched as Tsuna ran into the park. He watched as Tsuna began to panic over something on the ground. Hibari came up behind the other, who had curled into a tight ball, shivering.

"Herbivore." Tsuna's body jolted as he looked up to see a drenched prefect in front of him. Tsuna couldn't read the others face. Hibari noticed Hibird in Tsuna's lap, who was looking up at him with a gleam in his eye. Hibari placed his Tonfa's behind his back before squatting down looking at Tsuna's body.

Tsuna wanted to run. He wanted to run so badly, but he knew he couldn't leave the eggs. He watched scared out of his wits as Hibari squatted in front of him.

"H-hibari-san…" Tsuna's teeth chattered from both fear and the cold. "I-I can-n expl-lainn!" Tsuna shied away as the prefect took out one of his Tonfa's. Tsuna's eyes widened at the thought of Hibari hurting the eggs. "STOP!" Hibari's eyes narrowed at the command.

"Do not order me around, Herbivore." Hibari reached his hand out to grab the brunette so he could see just what he was hiding.

He never expected for Hibird to bite him.

"Mama! Mama!" Hibird chirped as he ruffled his feathers to make himself look bigger. "Mama!" Tsuna looked down at Hibird shocked before he looked back at an amused Hibari.

"It seems you are in need of discipline, bird."

"W-wait Hibari-san please!" The prefect was not amused with being interrupted. Tsuna uncurled his body showing the nest to the other, Hibari looked over the nest, piecing everything together. As soon as Tsuna showed the fragile thing, he curled back around it. "I-I've been taking c-care of t-them."

"You call this 'taking care of them?" Tsuna was angry that Hibari was being sarcastic.

"P-please, if I don't keep them warm, they'll—" Tsuna chocked a little as he began to cry. "I d-don't want them to die!" Hibari was surprised at the others resolve. "I-I won't let you h-hurt them, Hibari-san." Hibird chirped in agreement. A small smile ran along the prefects face, startling Tsuna, who rarely ever saw such a gentle look on Hibari.

Hibari placed his Tonfa away and stood up. Tsuna looked up in question.

"If you stay here, they won't get any warmer."

"H-hibari-san?"

"Let's get them back to the school, Herbivore." Tsuna stood up shaking from being so cold; Hibari pulled his jacket off and placed it over Tsuna's head to keep the rain off. The brunette blushed as Hibari's white undershirt was completely see through. He turned away, causing Hibari to smirk at the naïve reaction.

Tsuna followed Hibari back, staying close behind him, instinctually because Hibari's body was blocking the wind. When they made it back inside the school and into the disciplinary office, Kusakabe was shocked at both of their appearances, he rushed out to get dry clothes for the both of them. Hibari took the nest from Tsuna who was reluctant to let go. The chairman placed the nest on top of his desk, where he placed he desk lamp very close so that the lamp acted as a heater. Tsuna stood awkwardly and tired not knowing what he was supposed to do. Hibari shuffled around getting some newspaper and wrapped the eggs in it. Hibari turned around to the other who was swaying on his feet slightly. His face was flushed with what looked to be fever. Hibari walked over, snapping the other out of his daze. Tsuna flinched as Hibari took his jacket off his head and put in on his desk.

Hibari proceed to help Tsuna take off his wet vest, who didn't fight it. Tsuna blushed at how gentle Hibari was being, he wondered why.

"Sit." Tsuna looked over to the couch where Hibari had pointed to. Hibari left a moment later leaving the exhausted brunette sitting on the comfortable couch. Tsuna laid down on the couch closing his eyes for just a moment. Hibird landed on his chest and nestled down.

When Hibari came back in with dry clothes on, with Kusakabe following, he noticed the other sleeping on the couch. He told Kusakabe to leave the clothes on the table before he left. Hibari ran his hand along Tsuna's head feeling the heat that radiated off of him. The touch awoke Tsuna from his slight slumber. He noticed Hibari hovering over him, but could bring himself to care as the couch was so fluffy and warm.

He was so comfortable that he didn't notice Hibari starting to undress him.

(-)

Yupp I'm evil! Bwahaha! Cliffhanger.

Anyways I hope you liked part one, part two will involve the true 1827 smexyness.

Please review : )

Tata~ :3


	2. Chapter 2

This was loved more than I thought it would have been, but what can I say is that Hibird is adorable and so is our Mama!Tsuna.

Anyways onto part 2.

Lemon. Lemon. Lemon. Really need tissues…..LEMON….LEMONNNNNNNN!

Previously:

When Hibari came back in with dry clothes on, with Kusakabe following, he noticed the other sleeping on the couch. He told Kusakabe to leave the clothes on the table before he left. Hibari ran his hand along Tsuna's head feeling the heat that radiated off of him. The touch awoke Tsuna from his slight slumber. He noticed Hibari hovering over him, but could bring himself to care as the couch was so fluffy and warm.

He was so comfortable that he didn't notice Hibari starting to undress him.

(0-0-0—0-0-0)

Hibari had only gotten so far as unbuttoning Tsuna's shirt before the brunette realized what exactly was going on. Out of just basic reaction, Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hands to stop him, the prefect was not amused.

"Let go, Herbivore."

"H-hibari-san, what ar-re you doing?" Tsuna scuttled backwards on the couch, pulling Hibari along with him on accident. Hibari growled before pushing Tsuna deeper into the couch. Tsuna stayed still as Hibari leaned down near his ear. Tsuna could have sworn that Hibari's voice became sultrier.

"Getting you out of these," Hibari blew on Tsuna's ear, "wet," he then licked the shell of the brunette's ear, "clothes." Tsuna's face had gone red from the tips of his ears to his neck. Hibari sat back up, sitting on the side of the couch, admiring his work. He picked up the clothes Kusakabe had gotten and handled them to the brunette whose hands were shaking slightly. Tsuna fumbled with the clothes a little, unsure of what Hibari was going to do.

"I don't have all day Herbivore, change." Hibari commanded, causing Tsuna to turn his back to Hibari to slip his shirt off, which made a sloshing noise when it handed on the floor. He looked back over his shoulder to see if Hibari was still there, and indeed he was, and he was smirking. Tsuna quickly turned back around, putting on the fluffy white cotton shirt over his head. After he finished fixing the shirt and pulling it down, he stared at his wet pants.

"H-hibari-san can I p-please change somewhere els-se?" Tsuna turned around his face flushed. Hibari hummed to himself before standing up and turning around. Tsuna wanted to cry because he knew that Hibari wasn't going to let him go change elsewhere. He stood up and quickly tried to get his pants off, but because they were wet they stuck to his skin. Tsuna began to panic as he knew Hibari wouldn't give him long to change, however the pants just wouldn't get past his knees.

Hibari turned around suddenly tired of looking in the window which showed Tsuna's reflection in it. The brunette tumbled back in shock, falling on his bum. Hibari towered over Tsuna, who was using the extra pair of pants to cover himself.

"You have to change out of _everything._" Tsuna's eyes widened at what the chairman was implying, however he didn't get to retort as Hibari kneeled down between his legs. Tsuna thought Hibari was going to bite him to death for his indecency however the prefect took off his shoes and socks before pulling his pants off quickly.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna tried to scuttle away again but Hibari already had his hands on his knees, pinning him to the floor. The warm hands were a great contrast to his cold skin causing him to shiver more. Tsuna was so lost in the feelings he was getting that he didn't notice Hibari hook his thumbs on the edge of his boxers until they were half-way off. "W-wait!" Hibari looked up causing Tsuna to freeze, Hibari couldn't help but think he looked like a deer caught in headlights. The brunette didn't put up much of a fight up as his boxers slid off of his wet skin.

Tsuna knew he was going to die. He was naked, in front of his cloud guardian. Who happened to like to bite people who broke the schools rules, and he definitely knew that he was breaking one now. He shivered on the cold floor as Hibari tossed his undergarment in the pile with the rest of his wet clothing. Hibari looked over his work, however he still would need to warm the other up, if he wanted Tsuna to not get sick.

After all, the husband had to take care of the wife.

Tsuna's eyes stared at Hibari as he felt his hands behind his back. Hibari gracefully pulled Tsuna to his chest, with Tsuna's lower body sitting in his lap. Tsuna's smooth milky legs stretched out on either side, while he covered himself with his hands, trying to save some of his dignity.

"W-what…"

"Be quiet, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Before Tsuna could even speak, a warm pair of lips covered his own, muffling the protests coming from his mouth. One of Hibari's sinfully warm hands trailed up his back and dove into the soft fluffy brunette stands, tilting the others head so that the kiss was more intense. Tsuna couldn't help but moan a little as teeth nibbled on his lower lip before a tongue swabbed over it. In moaning, his mouth opened a little allowing the prefect to slip his tongue in. Tsuna couldn't help but cling to the front of Hibari's shirt for dear life.

Tsuna sat trembling in Hibari's lap as his body became limper by the second. The foreign tongue in his mouth began to suckle on his before it ran along the roof of his mouth. Tsuna thought he was going to exasperate but Hibari pulled back for a moment until his hot tongue lavished open mouthed kisses on his neck and in the crook of his shoulder.

"Mhh—Ah! Hiba—!" Tsuna tried to muffle his moans of pleasure as his body heated up. Hibari trailed his tongue up behind Tsuna's ear before sucking particularly hard. "AH!" Tsuna's head leaned to the side automatically to feel the tingle that radiated from the spot. Hibari stared at Tsuna's face that was impossibly red and was contorting with different emotions. Little tears percolated along his lashes from the strange new feelings, he had hardly ever touched himself, nor had anyone touch him in such an intimate way.

"N-no, I can't—Hibari…" Tsuna whined as a hand ran down his chest, rubbing over his cold sensitive nipples, while the other hand hiked his shirt up and over his head so that he was completely naked. As one hand tweaked the left side, Hibari's mouth covered the other, nibbling and kissing it over and over again until he switched sides giving the other the same treatment. Tsuna began to breathe harder, as he tangled his hands in the raven hair below him. He desperately needed to hold onto something or he was going to lose himself.

"Uh—MmmAh!" Tsuna let out a keening noise of need as Hibari began to rock into him, rubbing his growing arousal between them. Hibari took the sound as a signal to move on. Tsuna suddenly felt himself lifted and wrapped his legs around Hibari's waist so that he didn't fall, a moment later he was laid back on the couch with a somehow shirtless Hibari leaning over him. Tsuna stared at the well-defined chest in front of him before a light chuckle from Hibari caused him to look away blushing hard.

"You can touch, Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered into his ear. Tsuna turned his head back only to be caught into a searing kiss. His arms wrapped around Hibari's neck pulling himself closer. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying what Hibari was doing to him. He had always been a little interested in his cloud guardian but he had pinned it on that the other made him feel safe, but maybe there was more to it than he realized. Tsuna willingly opened his mouth and tried to follow Hibari's movements much to the others amusement. It was painfully obvious that Tsuna had never kissed anyone before. It wasn't long until Tsuna just laid there letting Hibari do what he wanted.

Tsuna's body jolted as he felt Hibari's knee between his legs, rubbing him. The prefect leaned back from the now swollen lips to trail more kisses down Tsuna's stomach. His thumbs rested on the other's hip bones, rubbing in circles, causing Tsuna to squirm. The brunette rubbed his hands down Hibari's back, making the other hum in appreciation. However the humming only stimulated his skin more and more as Hibari sucked hard, leaving hickey's all over his body. It wasn't long until an overly hot hand grabbed his erection. Tsuna gasped as he arched his back from the sensation.

The hand languidly stroked him, making his stomach tighten but not enough to push him over the edge. Tsuna had his eyes closed trying to handle the throbbing and the pleasure that tingled up his spine at every stroke. His hips rolled up into the touch eager to get more. Tsuna felt Hibari nibble on his ear before blowing cool air onto it, making him shiver. "You're getting wet, how indecent." Hibari hummed again.

"I-I can't hel-lp it!" Tsuna pouted as he continued to let out cute little mewls and gasps. His back arched again as something wet lapped over the slit of his now fully hardened erection. He flung his head back as a warm and wet cavern enveloped the head and sucked lightly. "Don't!...It's—Ahhh! Dir-rty…!Mmmm…" Hibari didn't heed Tsuna's protests as he bobbed his head up and down slightly before sucking on the underside, where the brunette appeared to be very sensitive. Tsuna dug his hands into the others scalp, desperately trying to stay afloat in the sea of pleasure he was drowning in. His toes kept curling and uncurling as Hibari continued.

"I-I'm going to—" Tsuna's moan was cut off as something unforgivingly tight wrapped around the base of his arousal. "Ahh! Hibari-I it hurttsss." Tsuna thrashed his head back and forth as he felt his stomach twitch.

"Not yet." Tsuna whimpered as he pleaded with his eyes. Hibari's dark eyes were already filled with a deep hunger as he shamelessly eye raped the body underneath him. Tsuna's chest was heaving and little dots of perspiration were starting to appear, his face was dusted with a heavy blush and his eyes had become a saturated honey color, that were half-lidded. Tsuna shivered as Hibari licked his lips, before pulling him up suddenly. He was now on his hands and knees with Hibari in front of him. He looked up a little lost until he felt one of Hibari's hands caress his face before leading him down to the obvious bulge in the black pants beneath him. Tsuna's hands shakily unfastened Hibari's pants and unzipped them. Tsuna looked back up searchingly. Hibari kissed him again before putting two fingers in this mouth.

"Suck." Tsuna did but Hibari didn't just let his fingers sit in the warm cavern. He pushed back and forth on Tsuna's tongue causing the other to suckle more than lick them as he was doing before. Hibari almost couldn't believe the sight in front of him. It looked as if his herbivore was becoming an omnivore. Tsuna had grabbed his hand pulling it out of his mouth to lick along the bottom of his fingers, actually causing the prefect to lose more control. His unoccupied hand freed his thick erection from its bindings, as he pulled his hand away from a whining Tsuna. He could help but lean down, "You look so lewd now, Tsunayoshi." Tsuna trembled just from the way Hibari said his name. "Now don't bite." Hibari pushed Tsuna's head down above his erection encouraging the other to suck him. Tsuna was shy, he had never done anything like this before and was really nervous he might make Hibari mad who was unprecedently relaxed and gentle at the moment. He tentively licked the head, noticing the salty taste, but it wasn't bad. Hibari groaned at the feather like touches, he knew the brunette wasn't teasing him but it felt like it.

He pushed Tsuna's head down more encouraging the other who eventually sucked. Hibari let out a quiet hiss as Tsuna continued, but Hibari had more pressing matters to attend to. With the fingers that Tsuna wetted for him, he traced the outside of Tsuna's untouched hole. Tsuna jumped mumbling around the erection that was in his mouth but Hibari kept his hand firmly on the brunette's head. Hibari teased the opening more, before sliding in a long slick finger. Tsuna winced a little at the intrusion but the pain faded after a moment, as the finger began to slide in and out, over and over again. Tsuna tried to pay attention to the throbbing mass in his mouth but he was having a hard time. Hibari leaned over more, watching as he slid in a second finger, Tsuna stilled beneath him. He looked back to see that Tsuna had shut his eyes tightly and his hands hand gripped his hips in support. He couldn't have that.

He pulled his wet fingers out, causing Tsuna to whimper at the loss of fullness. He felt Hibari pull himself from his mouth as he shifted off the couch. Tsuna thought maybe Hibari was mad as him and tried to follow him but the prefect just motioned for him to move up a little more. Tsuna looked over his shoulder slightly scared as to what Hibari was going to do. He had his head resting on the arm of the couch with his back end sticking up slightly, it was really embarrassing to say the least. He felt Hibari on the couch as it dipped behind him. Not a moment later a finger entered him again except something wet was also joining it, Tsuna blushed as he watched Hibari lavish him with his mouth. Tsuna reached a hand back to try to stop him but Hibari just intertwined their fingers.

Tsuna couldn't speak all he could do was writhe underneath Hibari and moan and make exceedingly embarrassing noises which only seemed to please Hibari. Tsuna glanced up at the window, thankfully it was raining hard enough outside to muffle his noises from anyone else hearing.

"AHH, Kyo—Hiba!" Tsuna didn't know what Hibari had done but he wanted him to do it again and he did. Hibari had inserted another finger curling them inside him. Every time he did, Tsuna felt unfiltered pleasure travel up to head, making him an incoherent mess. Hibari continued on, adding a third finger easily as he continued to scissor and press against his herbivore's sweet spot. Tsuna was shamelessly thrusting his hips, he desperately wanted to cum, he could feel his stomach getting tighter as Hibari kissed his lower back sensually. "Mahh—Please!" Hibari smirked as Tsuna began to beg. He pulled his fingers out deeming Tsuna prepared enough. He flipped Tsuna over and pulled him into his lap. Tsuna was a complete wreck, he had tears streaming down his face and some drool dribbling down his chin.

"What do you want?" Tsuna could hear the thrum of Hibari's voice next to his ear.

"Ah! Please…I wanna…" Tsuna trailed off as Hibari pulled his cheeks apart and began to rock his erection against his hole.

"Hmmm?" Hibari kissed along Tsuna's jaw line teasingly.

"I wanna cum… please!" Tsuna buried his head into the warm chest in front of him with his hands pulled up between them he couldn't take it anymore. His need was aching painfully now and he wanted Hibari to fix it. Hibari petted Tsuna's hair to calm down the crying, hiccupping mess in his arms. Tsuna relaxed and lay limply again. He could feel something pressing at his entrance, the pressure becoming almost unbearable as Hibari would almost go in but then would ease off, it was maddening. Then suddenly Hibari plunged into Tsuna's tight heat. Tsuna sat all the way down on his erection, letting out a loud mewl from his rod brushing over his prostate. Hibari wrapped Tsuna's arms around his neck, before he began to lift Tsuna before dropping him back down. All Tsuna could do was pant. His head now rested on Hibari's shoulder as he hung on for dear life. It wasn't long until he began bouncing on Hibari's erection on his own, wanting to feel more of the dangerous sensations that rushed through his body every time he moved. Hibari was also beginning to moan despite his calm demeanor.

"So…tight..ugh." Tsuna surprisingly kissed Hibari whose eyes widened before softening, as he kissed the other back. One of his hands began to pump Tsuna's erection again, in time with his thrusts. Tsuna's head flung back as he moaned.

"Hmm, ah, Tsuna—" Hibari slammed him down hard as he tugged on Tsuna more rapidly.

"Kyoya!" Tsuna yelled as he came between their bodies, this lower body tightening even more on Hibari who after two more thrusts spilled into Tsuna. Hibari was panting hard along with Tsuna who was just lying against him, since he was so exhausted. "Kyoya…Kyoya…" Tsuna kept repeating his name as Hibari pulled himself out of the other. He leaned back on the couch letting Tsuna lay on his chest. He wrapped an arm around Tsuna's slim waist so he wouldn't fall off of him. Hibari swiped back Tsuna's now sweaty hair, to get a better look at his face. Hibari smiled gently down at the other, as it appeared that Tsuna had fallen asleep exhausted from the whole ordeal. He laid his hand on the others forehead feeling that it was cool and the fever he had felt earlier had broken. He rolled Tsuna onto the couch and cleaned himself up before dressing and doing the same with Tsuna.

He noticed Hibird land on his head as he shuffled around the room. As he left to get a blanket he could hear the little yellow bird chirping and bouncing on his head.

"Papa! Papa!" Hibari smirked at the irony before he came back in. He laid a fluffy blanket over Tsuna who immediately snuggled into it. He glanced over at the eggs that Hibird was now nesting on again. He would never let anyone touch Tsuna the way he did.

Hibari couldn't help but think as he sat back behind his desk,

"After all I'm the Papa and you're the Mama, Tsunayoshi."

(0-0-0-000-0-0-0)

!  
Call an ambulance the author just died of blood loss!

That is seriously the longest lemon I've ever written. I hope it was okay.

Oh and just a note, I see Hibari as a romantic lover, so yeah, romantic/teasing Hibari for the win!

Depending on the feedback I get from this, I'll probably make another chapter with the little babies hatching…so please review!

Oh god, I need more tissues…

Tata~

:3


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what everyone? I managed to break my arm a couple of weeks ago! So I'm in a cast, much to my delight (sarcasm) so I typed this chapter with one hand. It took forever! Note to self: make sure your hand is not in the door when you close it!

My favorite review last chapter was Moonpuzzle's: "It has the Fluff! It has the Angst! It has the Romance! It has 'Holy S**t? They really doing that?' Action!" You made me laugh so hard.

So I hope you all enjoy this last part of this short story.

If any of you have a request for a story, please leave a review, I love writing.

Well, without further to do, I give you more Mama!Tsuna and Papa!Hibari.

~Hibirds everywhere~

Tsuna groaned a little as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up looking around the disciplinarian chairman's office. It took him a moment to remember what happened, before his face flamed with a heavy blush. He noticed Hibari working at his desk; it seemed that he hadn't acknowledged him yet. He tried to stand up but immediately decided against it as his lower back was on fire.

"Hnn, ouch…." Tsuna mumbled as he rubbed his back trying to sooth the ache radiating from the area. Hibari looked up from his paperwork to the brunette who was disturbing him. Tsuna heard the scuffing of a chair being pushed back as he saw Hibari make his way over to him. He wanted to get up and run to the door but that would be impossible in the condition he was in. He watched as Hibari got closer and closer, his panic level rising. The prefect simply smirked at the others expression as he stood in front of the herbivore. Tsuna couldn't even look at him because he was so embarrassed, and Hibari obviously knew that.

"Herbivore." Tsuna turned his head, afraid of the consequences if he didn't. Hibari was now sitting on the coffee table that occupied the space in front of the couch, his face was calmer, his eyes appeared to be searching the other for something. Tsuna faced Hibari but every few moments his eyes would drift off somewhere from the intense gaze. Suddenly Hibari stood up, making Tsuna flinch a little, closing his eyes waiting for something to happen. He felt something soft graze lightly over his forehead. Tsuna realized that Hibari had kissed him, yet again. He looked up blushing from the strangely gentle gesture from the other. Hibari had already walked back to his desk, not seeming to care about the predicament the other was in.

Tsuna decided that Hibari actually wasn't going to hurt him for once and decided to stagger his way over to the desk which the little eggs and Hibird were resting on. It looked as if Hibari changed the nest while he was asleep, the lamp was still present, however there was now a blanket wrapped around the nest, Tsuna brushed his hand against it, finding it warm, it must have been a heating blanket. Tsuna ruffled Hibirds feathers a little as the bird was asleep, he smiled down at the cute scene as he petted Hibirds head, causing it to coo in its sleep a little. Hibari watched his Herbivore interact with Hibird and liked the way he was treating the other, especially when he smiled down at them contentedly.

There was a quiet knock at the door before Kusakabe entered the room carrying a small box that appeared to be a bento. Hibari nodded as the dark haired man set the meal on his desk before leaving just as quietly as he had entered. Tsuna stood, a little leaned over from his back hurting, wondering why Hibari wasn't eating. The prefect knew what was going through the others mind. In reality he had ordered it for his Herbivore since lunch was over. The brunette had slept right through it, which he knew he would. So it wasn't surprising when Tsuna's stomach made a noise of protest from not being fed. Tsuna blushed as he put a hand over his stomach, trying to sooth the noises. Sadly Tsuna hadn't realized the food was for him.

"I'm sorry-y, Kyoya-ah-ah I mean Hibari." Tsuna looked down afraid; he had said the prefects name accidently. He peered at the raven haired youth who didn't seem to mind. He let out a sigh of relief. "I-I'm going to g-go get some lun-nch." Tsuna managed to get out the simple sentence as he started to turn. He felt something grab his sleeve. Hibird had captured his sleeve in his beak, tugging a little on it to get his attention. Tsuna didn't understand what the little yellow fluffy bird wanted.

"The bento is for you." Hibari didn't look up as he continued to work studiously. Tsuna was shocked that Hibari had gotten him lunch, Hibari had never given him anything before except some bruises. He stepped over to the blue box and opened the sealed lid.

The bento was immaculate. Tsuna's mother had always made great bento's but they were usually leftovers and not freshly made. In the box below him were onigiri with furikake sprinkled on it, which appeared to be sesame seeds. Just below them was some curry in its own little divider. On the other side of the bento was two umeboshi, some broccoli, baby corn and baby carrots. There was also a hardboiled egg, some sushi rolls, and some teriyaki chicken. It looked as if it was just put together because the sides of the bento were still warm. The lunch smelled great and made Tsuna all the more hungry.

Tsuna picked up the bento wondering if he was allowed to eat in the office. He noticed Hibari staring at him seemingly satisfied. The prefect smirked as he pushed his chair back a little before patting his thigh. Tsuna's eyes widened slightly at what he knew was being asked.

"Um Hibari is t-there another chair?" Tsuna fidgeted as Hibari didn't say anything. He made his way over to the opposite side of the desk, hesitating, however Hibari pulled him onto his lap making the decision for him. Tsuna sat still for a moment slightly afraid that Hibari was going to do something but the prefect went right back to work, with his free arm wrapped securely around the brunette's waist. A little dejected Tsuna began to eat with the chopsticks that we're provided with the bento.

"Itadakemasu." He grabbed the onigiri first, taking a small bite. The food was unbelievably good. With his inhibitions gone Tsuna ate a little less unnerved by sitting on Hibari's lap. Half way through his meal Tsuna felt bad that he was eating all by himself. "Would you l-like some Hibari?" Tsuna glanced at the other who put down his pen before sitting a little straighter. Hibari leaned in before licking a little bit of sticky rice off the brunette's cheek.

"H-hiba—hmphhh!" Hibari continued to the sweet mouth open to him. Kissing deep and slow, Tsuna struggled to hold the bento in his lap. Hibari carefully plucked the box from his hands, setting it on the desk and then grabbed a umeboshi from the bento. He pulled back for a moment licking his lips before placing the tart treat in his mouth and went back to kissing the brunette. Tsuna's eyes closed as he felt Hibari's tongue swirl the small plum in his mouth. It wasn't long before the plum was devoured by them. Tsuna gasped for air as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He gazed at Hibari whose lips were stained a little from the plum. He didn't know if it was the mood or if he was fulfilling some deep desire he had but he leaned in a licked at the prefects' lips before trying to initiate a kiss on his own. Hibari hummed as he stroked the brunette's stomach causing him to squirm in his lap.

"Ahh—! Hib…Kyoya!" Tsuna cried out as the hand teasing his stomach wormed its way into his pants. It didn't take long before his back arched as he came for a second time by Hibari's hand. He panted as Hibari sucked on his ear before trailing down to his neck and leaving a dark hickey.

"gochisosama" Hibari breathed into the red ear in front of him before lifting his dirtied hand to his mouth and licking off the remnants of what they just did. Tsuna was mortified and hid his head in his hands. Hibari chuckled a little causing Tsuna to peek through his fingers. The chairman simply went back to work as Tsuna sat, not knowing what to do.

The rest of the day was just as interesting.

(Oo0oO)

For the next couple of days Tsuna could be seen entering and leaving the disciplinarian chairman's office much to everyone's surprise. The dame-student was not covered in bruises and not bitten to death as many thought he should have. It took a lot of haggling on Tsuna's part to stop Yamamoto and Gokudera from trying to snoop. He was actually being followed by most of the student population trying to get the dirt on why Tsuna seemed to be a special exception to the rules as of late.

Gokudera wasn't very happy about the situation but was glad that the dark bags under his boss's eyes were gone.

Yamamoto was happy with the situation as long as Tsuna was happy, although he noticed that Tsuna sometimes walked a little strange.

Tsuna still wasn't sure of what his and Hibari's relationship was but he hoped that it would last. He liked seeing Hibari's more gentle side even if it –ahem- led to some less than innocent happenings. He was getting more excited as Hibari had told him that the little eggs would hatch soon.

It wasn't but just a few days later that Hibari interrupted the morning classes to pull a more than eager Tsuna out of class. All of the other students and even Minato-sensei were shocked to see the dame-student excited by the disciplinarian chairman's appearance. Tsuna said bye to his other two guardians before leaving quickly. He trailed close behind Hibari too excited to think that all his work had finally paid off and he could see the babies.

As Hibari opened the door to the office, Tsuna was already squeezing past him to see if the chicks had hatched yet. Hibird was on the desk hopping around the nest, seeming just as excited as the brunette. Hibari came up behind amused by how happy his herbivore was. A couple of the eggs already had cracks in them, and they were wriggling around in the nest. After a few moments a little fluffy head popped out of one of the cracked eggs. And then another until they all hatched. Tsuna couldn't really help but make little noises at the baby birds. Hibird seemed to be more in a parenting mood and flew out of the open window, to what Tsuna supposed, was to get food. Hibari stood next to the brunette secretly proud that all the babies hatched and none seemed to be deformed in any way.

He snaked a hand around Tsuna's waist pulling him towards his chest. The brunette was still embarrassed by how Hibari would freely touch him but he had gotten over the acute nervousness he always seemed to have around the prefect.

"Congratulations." Tsuna heard Hibari speak into his hair. He smiled as he pulled back a little.

"I never had a chance to really say this, but I couldn't have done this without you K-kyoya." Tsuna fumbled with Hibari's name as it was a recent request that he say the prefects name in private. "So thank you and congratulations!" Tsuna stood on his tip toes and gave Hibari an innocent kiss on his lips. Hibari held the kiss for a moment before returning a light bite, playfully.

Tsuna pouted but didn't say anything as Hibari released him to take care and clean up the little birds.

Hibari hadn't been this content in some time.

However it didn't take long for the student population to figure out that, he, the disciplinarian chairman had been taking care of little chicks with Tsuna because Hibird would still call Tsuna mama and Hibari papa in public. Gokudera was less than pleased and on numerous occasions would antagonize the cloud guardian. Yamamoto however thought it was funny, as he always did, but he did enjoy seeing Tsuna laugh more.

The brunette actually brought out one of the chicks when it was old enough to show it to Chrome who wanted to see them. Needless to say Tsuna was captured by a not amused Hibari sometime later.

But Tsuna was glad that he had found and taken care of the baby birds with Hibari because, after all, it's what eventually brought them together and Tsuna couldn't be happier with the outcome.

(o0o)

END!

Well I know this last chapter is coming kind of late, but it's really hard to do things with a cast on.

I hope you all enjoyed this short happy/smexy fic.

I really enjoyed writing this!

Tata!~

:3

P.S. The next 3-shot I'm doing is a YamamotoXTsuna, so please look forward to it!


End file.
